


【all银时】流雪（肉笼）(1-4章）（all银时，内含路人银，土银，高银，桂银，坂银）

by feibuli



Category: Gintama, 銀魂, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, 口交, 惩罚, 拷问, 捆绑, 灌肠, 男性受孕, 监禁, 肛交, 调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feibuli/pseuds/feibuli
Summary: 真正的名字是“肉笼”【碎碎念】1.all银时，内含路人银，按照不同剧情走向有高银、坂银、土银、桂银，对的，感觉没错，像黄油一样，根据银时的选择有不同结局，可以当文字冒险黄游玩（笑）2.这文属于构思练习，还没展开，具体的还是想吸完意见再写（也可以在文中直接挑肉看，标注好了）3.是在晚上做梦的时候构思的，所以有大量大量黑色情节在夜下降生，提前说明，路人银的end一路走到黑只有be，不建议一路到黑，结局可能会引发不适和ooc，别的线看情况有ge还是ne甚至是鬼畜线都阴晴不定，请慎重选择，另有一条银时自救的隐藏结局，为te，不剧透，全成就解锁阿银婚纱照cg，啥也没有.jpg（下次更）4四五万字的超长文章.还没更完，明明很多还是大纲而已
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Mob/Sakata Gintoki, Sakamoto Tatsuma&Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, all/银时, 土银, 坂银 - Relationship, 桂银, 路人银 - Relationship, 高银
Kudos: 8





	【all银时】流雪（肉笼）(1-4章）（all银时，内含路人银，土银，高银，桂银，坂银）

肉笼(以身化笼)  
【温馨提示】  
1.内有大量强迫、下药、监禁，调教的情节，以及一点带着腥气的描写 ，属于 R18-G 怪诞分类，有一定病态情节，虽是大纲，但如果引发不适，也请迅速关闭（鞠躬）  
2.由于特殊原因，本文中的阿银的情况会比较被动，但也是向死而生的好阿银，已经尽量不ooc了，俺尽力了，如果雷到了就速速退出，当然！文中也有甜甜的good end，也大多是里番情节…  
3.先【大纲】，看个人情况写文，其实真写的话，也感觉要在别的地方见面(笑) 大纲，是大纲，大纲！基本都是主要剧情的概括，有的时候，也会有详细的肉出现，虽也写的比较随性，也有完整的肉藏着，看你的火眼金睛啦，还有，本篇基本是【主要剧情→转折点→成就→各选项影响→分支结局/剧情继续】的模式来展现的

\----------------------  
↓【第一章】  
↓  
Ep1.【虚假的委托和诚意向来是结合在一起的】  
主要剧情：  
银时接受不大乐意在万事屋直接碰面的委托人的委托，到一处关东煮铺与委托人见面，委托人编了个极其感人的故事，讲给银时听，请银时吃关东煮，银时倒酒安慰他。  
“明明什么都不知道，但这样就相信别人，银时还真善解人意呢，回头再喝一杯吧，到了这个年纪，难免想说说事”委托人说着这样的话，银时拍了拍他的肩膀，和他干了杯，没想是杯上抹了药，全身脱力，意识也快要沉入谷底  
↓  
【转折点】敌人迅速扛起了银时，他即将被带走，此时，他的选择是……  
A.尝试向路人呼救  
B.从袖管丢下钱包  
C.抽木刀  
【达成第一章成就：若无其事的温柔有时候会要了人的命】  
↓  
【各选项影响】  
A.尝试向路人呼救(守卫好感值+0)  
B.从袖管丢下钱包(解锁分支结局1)  
C.抽木刀(守卫好感值+1)  
【注：好感值到了一定数值解锁隐藏结局】  
\-------------------  
【分支结局1】  
（条件：选了B→进入土银线）  
【蛋黄酱一样粘稠的报恩】  
主要剧情：  
在昏迷之前把钱包扔在了地上，被恰好在事发两分钟后正好巡视此地的山崎捡到，山崎知道手头比较紧的坂田银时不是那种会把像传家宝一样的钱包乱丢的人，直觉告诉他有问题，便一路寻着车辙跟了过去，及时把消息抖给了他直属的上司土方，土方看今天行程不算满，又担心这个打小钢珠的是不是欠了钱被盯上了，念着宅十四时期的恩情，他迅速赶了过去，最后在银时被带到地下的两个小时前以一己之力用一个小时就端了敌方老窝，成功救场，把银时背了出去。  
逐渐恢复意识的银时醒来，为了避免让万事屋的孩子们知道这种事，银时提出想暂时在真选组屯所修养一段时间，让真选组帮忙统一口径，“阿银啊，是去参加长期马拉松接力赛了，过几天会回来的，等着发工资吧”之类ooc大谎，土方答应下来。  
【下面是土银肉，【不是概要】的肉】  
药的功能没过多久就发作了，间歇性地发热与大量催情与致幻物质的释放让我们的银时身上的每一个毛孔都想要作爱，他们在发热，撕扯着他，在炙热与快感的烘烤下，他的意识近乎烟消云散，只能躺在被窝里，喘出一阵阵的热气。  
土方特地去买了草莓牛奶回来，这个叼着香烟的男人表面上好声没好气地埋怨着，但狠归狠，照顾人他也不含糊，他慢慢蹲了下来，把热好的牛奶小心地送到了他的跟前，晃了晃。  
一声不响的银时从被窝里伸出手，窜了出来，顺势扑倒了用心疾苦的他，草莓牛奶喷溅出来，在土方的衣领上落下香甜的气息。  
受惊的土方平躺在地上，不敢置信地看着银时脸，银色的发丝挡住了他的眼睛，喘出的热气正一阵阵扑到他的脸颊上，透过那潮红的脸颊，他想象的出来，此时的银时，眼睛里应该彻底没有光了，是这般的狼狈。  
银时一手压住他的身子，一手解开他的衣服，散发着热气的嫩舌舔上了胸膛，又顺着腰肢向下移动，他带着甜味的嘴把土方软塌塌的爸爸棒一点点收了进去，拿舌尖抵了一下，就大口大口地吮吸起来，土方听到，下体传出了一声声的噗叽声。这股赖皮的声音，在伴随着银时软气的呜咽声越来越清晰。他忍下去了，他的肉棒却叛变了，软塌塌的肉棒在银时的嘴里不听话地硬了起来，戳入了口腔深处，但银时不过是退出来一些，又往里冲，若无其事地继续榨取与索求，用他天鹅绒一样柔软的舌头一次次包裹着肉棒，传导着快感。  
对讲机响了起来，土方收到了山崎的通知：这个药的强烈致幻作用只有在做爱后才能解除，而且时间有限……  
被药物摆布的银时，没有灵魂，只有肉欲在提线他的身体，宛若空壳。  
鬼之副长--土方十四郎难得的心软了。  
“哎——万事屋，还是更慵懒的状态更适合你，所以，忍住了，不会手下留情的。”  
为了解放银时的意识，他决定帮他解决一下，于是就顺手剥去了银时的衣服，一个转身反客为主，把他按在了身下。  
此时的银时只是伸出手环住了土方厚实的肩膀，呜咽着：“这里也想要甜的，这张嘴也想要牛奶……”反复叫唤着。  
土方别过头去，又二话不说地把肉棒挺了进去，银时的内壁不停地收缩着，想将肉棒吞入，异常的温暖让土方的肉棒再也支撑不住，发泄了出来。  
见状的土方赶忙把肉棒拔出体外，却只见大量白浊的液体已经从赶忙收缩的后穴里流了出来，一滴滴漏在了床单上，形成了一个小小的水坑。  
但没想当他想起身去清理时，银时又抓住了他的手，小声地再次恳求起来，欲望还是在叫唤着，想要更多，更多，更多……  
似乎是因为抽插后唤起的灵魂正一点点回到这副仍旧欲求不满的躯体，银时有好几次尝试控制自己的哀嚎，让自己从美好幻想的松阳私塾回到江户歌舞伎来，但即使下嘴唇沁出血来，他也依旧无法控制自己的身体。  
土方有好几次停下来呼唤他的名字，但银时就只是呆呆地，用一种极其无辜的眼神看着他，继续索求拥抱，那般惹人怜爱，那般恶欲缠身。  
为了取回银时的意识，为了保护那个一直在这条街上取回他人的心的银时，平日里马不停息，恨不得加班加点的土方为了照顾他竟主动休了2天年假。  
在真选组的屯所里，他用尽了所有其他的方法去带回他的意识，但终究无果，似乎必须要通过这一场场不该有的身体的热恋，才能取回一点点银时散落的意识。  
第二天的夜里，下起了暴雨，在那一声惊雷落下后，银时大口大口地呼吸着，推开了赤身裸体的土方，盖起了被子，蜷成了一团。  
他的意识终于被捞起来了。  
当土方勉强用平静的口吻再去呼唤他的名字时，银时意识到了什么，脑袋里想起来的是这两天的记忆。  
那一刻，他的灵魂解放了，土方也意识到：是该结束了……  
“啊……怎么说呢……总之谢谢……”  
银时小声嘀咕着。  
“万事屋，你说什么？我没听到……”  
土方小声嘀咕着。  
“没听到就算了，混蛋……这不重要！”  
银时小声嘀咕着。  
“是吗？回你的窝吗？正好我顺路要去买蛋黄酱，蛋黄酱好像吃光了。”  
土方小声嘀咕着。  
大半夜的雷雨天里，一辆偷偷鸣着警笛的小车划过了大江户的街道……  
【结局】  
土方送银时回了万事屋，确定无事后偷偷离开，银时再无提及此事，土方则一点点地处理后事，把那些有银时消息和照片的黑色网站全部搞垮，至此，这段过去彻底被烧毁，无言胜过前言万语，在最糟糕的时候银时想到的第一群人是新八神乐以及登势——他的家人，他活下去的勇气和决心，接着就是土方等人的“臭脸”和他攘夷时期的密友——他生命中不能缺少的存在们，然后是他的朋友们——他的帮助者和被帮助者们  
结语：在危险中，银时第一个想到的永远不是他自己，这家伙，在危难关头对自己，真的无情的像夜叉一样，如果没有做好选择，落到了别人手里，苦难，还会继续吧，但此刻的他，已经解放了。  
【达成good end成就：他们将过去埋入灰中】  
\-------------------------  
↓  
↓  
【其余选项实际影响】  
除了奇怪的好感度的变化，非常遗憾，无论是拔刀还是呼救，这类直接的反抗的大动作都在假委托人的计划之内，见状，他朝银时直接又补刀了谜之气体，直接造成了他的昏迷，他被装进了关东煮车的下层空间，被推走了，无人发现，悄无声息。  
↓【第二章】  
↓  
Ep2.【地下auction这种事和jump主人公无缘，绝对无缘吧！】  
（内含放置 监禁元素）  
主要剧情：  
银时被带去了地下拍卖会，在那里醒来的他被绳索绑住了四肢，裸着身子被放置在看台中央的玻璃柜里，即使他本人在那个防弹级别的玻璃展示柜里不断的反抗，威胁嘲讽，使尽一切系数拖延时间以让身体恢复，进而顺利挣开了绑住他的绳索，但因为身体还没完全恢复，还是徒手打不破防弹玻璃(打出了裂痕，徒手，银时有些生气了但还比较冷静)，终究敌不过狭小空间里散发的化学武器的力量，这个俊俏不服输的健壮银色天然卷还是在被化学武器制服后倒下了，也因为其稀有的发色和赤红的瞳色，恰到好处的天然卷，紧致美好的奶白肉体以及内在有趣的性格遭到了近乎疯狂的抬价（在场没有人知道或断定他是白夜叉，毕竟阿银虚脱了，这时候没那么有杀气了），差点被章鱼星人拍下的时候被与多方势力勾结的幕府高官看中并抢下，被绑回了他的家中（银时还窃喜了一下，他可受够了那种触手之类的东西，而且宇宙环境对他也不妙，不好逃生，地球他个人感觉就生机大了去了吧），幕府高官是个相当相当谨慎和易怒的中年人，看到买回的银时如此的胡闹——在卖场的确定“货物”品相的地点端起银时的下巴想去吻他就对他吐口水，恶言相向，甚至在靠近他的时候银时咬下了他的一小块耳朵（银时毕竟是无法驯服的“怪物”）（要是再恢复些，咬掉整个耳朵都不成问题），似乎相当不愿意听他的话老实待着，做个“贤惠”的“爱人”（这个人极其有钱，早年做黑生意的，高科技也接触的多，算是最早接触天人的一类，也隐藏的极好，不张扬），他意识到自己买了个怪物回家。  
同时，他从银时的眼神里读到可怕但迷人的东西，叫灵魂的东西，相当的耀眼，想要占为己有，或者碾碎他，于是刚得到银时的自由，就给银时填鸭式地灌药，为了彻底而安全地控制他，手脚脖子上装了定制的人工智能金属环（截掉了链子的镣铐）和项圈，外皮由宇宙最坚固的金属制成（相当的厚，但不重，周圈做了细心的磨圆，不会刮疼银时，也方便“干”）这种集健康检查，心理监察，高压电击等击晕管制手段以及实时gps的“身心控制”于一体的项圈手环加起来有整整5个之多，阿银的一切都被人工智能监管住了，在聊天断裂后银时被押到了一个无光的地下的房间里被蒙住眼睛拴到了墙上，进行了长达四天的“感官断绝”的放置，以作为不尊重“主人”的警告。  
这四天里，除了基本的四肢和饮食要被控制，他的排污也受到了控制，他的后穴被送如了会旋转的电动肛塞，前面也被塞进了凹凸不平的尿道拴，整个小兄弟都被绑住，无法发泄一滴欲望，本来被塞着这种东西已经够难受了，还不知什么时候会开始振，这种便意和疼痛交缠的感觉，银时开始时相当厌恶，一次排多少，什么时候排，都得接受安排，不能私自解决，他第一次觉得撒尿自由是多么宝贵的东西，他的呼吸也被控制，嘴中被塞入了呼吸控制器，鼻子因为特殊的面罩只能吸到一点点氧气，使他只能大口大口呼吸，这使他有时候无法思考，不能做呼吸之外的事（1）。  
银时彻底生气了，但身体也因为药物的作用竟然慢慢习惯了这种奇怪的感觉，但反抗心理是不会停下的，可是这种心理一旦过度就又会被机器读取，守他的人就会来惩罚他，用柳鞭把他抽的全身是痕，那火辣辣的痛感让他梦回攘夷后期蹲过的惩戒房，至此，在昏暗的小房间里，头发在小灯的照耀下发着隐隐的光的银时便化主动为被动，大口大口地呼吸着，也同时，平心静气地等待着时机的到来  
注释（1）现实里绝对不能张着嘴呼吸睡觉，对喉咙特别不好，这里夸张了时长  
↓  
【转折点】  
被关在这里四天后的银时，看起来相当……  
A.顺从  
B.暴躁  
C.平静  
↓  
【备注】穿插银时的回忆（坂银糖）  
这缚在五体的东西是相当相当可怕的金属，就连鼎盛期的银时都只能用刀尽全力，几次才能劈开的超稀有，超珍贵金属，白夜叉时期的银时还曾在砍了敌方的战舰的这种核心后吐槽：还好这种金属少，不能制造整个战舰，不然，打仗的经费（指要被自己用到报废的刀的数量）要雪上加霜喽，附带旁边的坂本听了哈哈哈地狂笑，表示你随便砍，实在不行用他的爱刀，枪弹他也用的顺手，这把刀，送给战友，能为保护什么而断，而不是在收藏架上积灰，也算是走完了它的刀生了，阿银酸酸地嘀咕表示有钱了不起啊喂，坂本表示不如你以后你一起来和我到宇宙捞星星，捞月亮，我们一起当宇宙captain，组成船队辰马•金时号，钱也多，一起去做宇宙贸易吧，和你一起，就算在宇宙折断也没有关系，银时淡淡地笑，并嘲笑了他的命名方式，顺带纠正了自己是银！银时！但并没有正面回应。  
此刻的他，虽然笑不出来，却也被坂本辰马过去的暖意点燃了决心，他要离开这里。  
【达成第二章完成成就：不可驯服的怪物和睹物思人的银时】  
↓  
【各选项实际影响】  
A.顺从（守卫好感值-1）  
B.暴躁（守卫好感值+0）  
C.冷静（守卫好感值+1）  
｛好感值到了一定数值可以按剧情发展解锁自救的隐藏结局……｝  
↓【第三章】  
↓  
EP3：【太过主动的男人，也很让人讨厌】  
主要剧情：  
【又一处【不是概要】的肉】  
银时被从一片漆黑中释放出来，眼前是富丽堂皇的天花板与镜子中穿着云纹和服的自己，没有阳光，只有刺眼的白灼灯和摄像头转动的咯吱咯吱声告诉他，他真的还活着，只不过，似乎现在就只能躺着了。  
他被注入了浓缩的软化水，全身脱力，只有眼睛还懵懵懂懂地睁着，压入他的视野的是蜡黄的大手，他径直掐住了他的脖子，把他翻了过去。  
铁镣的声音哗哗作响，但格外响彻耳间的是皮带解开的声音以及后面的花穴因为肛塞而发出的不情愿的噗啾声。  
还在蠕动的肛塞被一下子全部扯了出来，掉在了地上，疼痛从腰间像电流一样传导到全身，刺激着银时崩到极致的神经。  
也是第一次，他感到了如此异常的恐惧，眉间微微一皱，猩红的瞳孔在眼眶里本能地战栗起来。  
他的第六感没有错，那15厘米长的肉棒毫无前戏地直接填了进去。  
耳边响起了银时听不清楚的污言秽语，扶着他紧致的腹肌，那纵情地蹂躏着他粉红的肉棒，让他的身体此起彼伏地唱歌，那是极其怪异的声响。  
他想要逃走，但手无数次想抬起向前爬的结果只有压住，接着变本加厉。  
上面的人的频率快到他简直要难受的哼出声来，但他只是咬紧嘴唇，不吭一声，那人又把银时翻过来，三截指头扑进银时的口里，在他的嘴里不停地扣，伸出来想要求得安稳的舌头却被两只手指钳住，一个只该出现在av中的口枷被推进了他的嘴里，系在了他的后脑勺上，加量的情药涌入了被迫打开的口腔里，顺着喉咙流了下去，爸爸棒也再次捅了进来，到处闪躲的嫩舌也被这巨物压住，只能向上去服侍那根巨物。  
刚解开口枷，那个人又抓起银时的头发，提起他的脑袋，让他去吸吮那根已经胀大发黑的恶心东西，银时连连摇头，他眼神涣散地抽泣了一声，但根本来不及发出声音，小穴就再次被摁入了几条手指，他痛的前仰后合，终究控制不住地哼出声来。  
在大脑放空的一瞬间，他安静了下来，似是服从的含住了一小段肉棒，象征性地吸了两口，那只抓住他的手却不守信地再次用力，整根肉棒捅进了他的嘴里，浓稠而腥臭的液体直接滑进了食道……  
（无了，又变成概要了）  
就这样被强上了半个小时后，他被束到了一把特殊的椅子上，手脚并缚的他和他翘着二郎腿的买主面对面，这个“主人”告诉他“不要想着别的，那会轻松很多，所有的一切都会被掩盖的，放心，假尸也会做好的，白夜叉”，银时表示“其实啊，要不是我现在吃坏肚子了，我现在很想砍了你”，并不顾疼痛地崩断了几条束住身体的皮带，然后，就立马遭遇了电击，“主人”告诉他，做出格的事人工智能会告诉我并会帮他代劳的，劝他老实点，报复心被点燃的银时开始说机器听不懂的阴阳话，“老牛圈养嫩草，是活不长的，阿银祝这头老牛驾鹤仙去~”然后献唱 化作千风，吃了两个大嘴巴子，连人带椅地被踹倒在地，花穴里扭动的肛塞掉了出来，封在里面的精液洒了一地，望着痛到蜷成银团的银时，他感叹着银时对肛塞的适应力，笑着给他换了个可以插的更深的。  
接着用轮椅推着他到了地下，展示了自己为他准备的房间，银时说实话被眼前的阵仗吓到了，也开始思考自己到底能不能跑掉，几个人从押住他的肩膀，把他带了进去，他自此锁在了房间内，可直线移动距离不满5m，他被要求穿衣柜里的衣服，但当银时为了遮住自己的身子打开衣柜时，却又被告知“会每天派一些守卫来对他进行教育，不老实没衣服穿，没饭吃，只能注射营养液”，便只能哀怨地看着天花板，思考下一步的对策。  
【备注】  
银时知道了：不靠同伴的帮助，自己一个人很可能摆脱不了这种封锁和控制，能自己逃掉的概率就和从监狱逃掉差不多，但这儿，可没有会放自己走的夜右卫门，他的内心其实相当的无助，身体也承受着不可言说的痛苦，变得相当虚弱，但外表看起来却是格外的坚强。  
那种有些慵懒的坚强，那就是世人所说的不锋芒毕露的强大吧，他的觉悟非常的耀眼，那个直面绝望的身姿非常的美丽。  
↓  
【转折点】  
被守卫调教的阿银，做了什么……  
A.想方设法语言攻击  
B.去柜子里找time machine  
C.万一他们无聊了聊些什么怎么办，表面顺从，实则用心地听着  
D.他没有怨恨并试着交流  
↓  
【备注】  
关银时的部屋的配置：  
（外型和养爬宠的箱子差不多）一铺床+小通风口+纳米垫般柔软的墙和软的像海绵一样的地板，四个摄像头和一个喷什么的小开口，有保护玻璃+一个小厕所和一个有几罐甜食的柜子还有个平板，但只能看jump，连不了别的东西+小书架+一本日记+一个小衣柜  
↓  
【各选项实际影响】  
A.想方设法语言攻击（好感度-1，虽然没啥问题，但阿银没衣服穿了，真的不坐time machine再回去选一下吗）  
B.去柜子里找time machine（好感度+0）  
C.万一他们无聊了聊些什么怎么办，表面顺从，实则用心地听着（桂线解锁条件之一，得知最近这一带恰好有攘夷志士活动，要多加搜查，逐渐摸出他们换班期的银时偷偷用攘夷时期的暗号写了求救信，夹在书里藏好，文末，备注了儿时给自己的锹型虫取的名字加上“希望来年不要发霉，不想变成戴“假发”的大叔”，被查出来后只是笑话了一番，没被看出来）  
D.他猜想他们只是工作所迫，试着交流（好感度+1）  
【达成完成第三章成就：恐惧和勇气是条衔尾蛇】  
\-------------------  
【分支结局2】  
（条件：好感值达到2并且选C（表里不一）→桂银线（暖心线））  
↓  
↓  
【那些年给同学起的绰号，你还在用吗】  
主要剧情：  
在银时的一顿计策性地狂撩下，一堆守卫终于商量了过去，以“一人三次，他必须在无药催情的情况和他们干且不能告密”为条件答应了他，让他晒晒太阳，可以稍稍走动，他终于可以到部屋正上方的阳台去走一会儿，不过，那也只仅限于那一小块地方。  
那天阳光正好，种满奇珍异草的阳台上，腕间夹着一本书的银时，扫视着玻璃外面的情况，以他的经验与直觉，他猜测了一番攘夷志士会在哪里进行躲藏和监察，便坐了下来，装模作样地选了个靠近阳台的地方，打开了书本，为了防止银时做奇怪的事，他们死死拉住了银时的脖链，但银时是天生的奇袭专家，书下，银时的手悄悄蓄力，在有人走到一个小门时把书尽全力顺着小口朝着那个方向扔了出去，守卫立马压住了他，但经过搜寻，并没有砸到人，反倒是书被扔到了外头，掉到了外头的水沟里去（其实是故意的，就是想找个借口扔书求救，也成功砸到了桂的人），他被带回了地下的惩戒房，但这次，不管是怎样的疼痛袭来，棍子怎样扫过身体的每一个角落，血混着白液成了一坛，银时只是笑着，他们以为他藏了什么，便变本加厉地折磨他。  
但即使是在几个人夜以继日的围攻和买主的调教下，这个双手反绑，脖子上还带着项圈的银发男人也只是猎人看猎物般笑着，一种被压抑了很久的情绪随着胃酸返了上来。  
无尽的黑夜里，银时盼星星盼月亮地等待着，他最信任的人之一，他相信，他一定会过来，战后那逃跑的小太郎，战时那狂乱的贵公子，这两个模式，那个男人总能拿捏的很好，这次，他一定不会再耍宝了。  
两天后——他的世界再次被点亮了，眼罩被取了下来，那个人擎着武士刀冲了进来，拿着给银时报仇后得来的钥匙解开了他身上的锁，解了毒。  
在硝烟弥漫的城里，他背着银时，宛若游龙般游走着，二人趁着月光，逃离了那里。  
在后来的两天里，桂也无心去参加攘夷活动，他暂时陪在银时身边，夜里是无尽的噩梦，这每当深植的疼痛被神经唤起，银时在半夜摁住自己的嘴巴让喘息不要漏出来，悲哀的情绪在他的身体以肉眼可见的速度蔓延开的时候，桂就马上抓住他抱住脑袋的手，告诉他：“武士可不能一直带着钝刀，现在好好修复一下自己的刀的缺口，在你的刀补好之前，我会待在这里，银时，噩梦已经结束了，好好休息吧。”  
那里有银时不敢接受的拥抱与无以言表的被接纳感，和平时稍瞬即逝的温柔不一样，那是很暖，很厚实，很让人安心的感受……  
在银时疼到无法呼吸的时候，除了沉沦于酒精外，那就是最好的拥抱。  
【结局】  
即使是有些抠门的银时，也有主动请客的一天，他包下了一小间房间，和桂一边喝着酒，一边难得地叙着旧甚至唱了会儿歌，但因为实在没这方面的天赋被桂叫停。  
他把难受的事一时间全忘了，人也迷迷糊糊睡晕过去，桂一路搀着包着绷带还在打鼾胡闹的银时，带着他回了自己的据点。  
虽是活动资金匮乏，桂还是给他订购了他本来的衣服和木刀，接着又陪着他胡闹观察了两天，才放心地送他回了万事屋。  
走到最后一个岔路口，桂便不再陪下去，他叫来了伊丽莎白，招呼它帮忙把银时送回去，并帮他捏造了满身是伤是因为"银时解决了委托后，打小钢珠输了去喝酒，喝醉了一不小心掉没井盖的井里去，被伊丽莎白看见就捡了回来，放在他们的据点休养了一会儿”的复杂故事，糊弄了过去，新八虽对一点味道都没有，还在假笑着的银时起了疑心，但自己也不会去问，他把早就察觉到的神乐带到了一边，拿出了冰箱里自己打工买的巧克力芭菲，一种无形的默契促使他们不再问下去，银时到底有多少秘密呢？  
只有银时独处时给自己灌下的酒会知道吧。  
结语：明明是个像捧眼一样的家伙，在危难关头却是格外的可靠，把整活贯彻到底，却总可以在大体上蒙混过关，让谁都尽量不受伤地快乐结束，真厉害呢……  
【达成normal end成就：朋友一生一起走，那些日子不再有】  
\------------------------  
↓  
↓  
EP4：【请该出手时才出手，不然可怕的事情也是会说来就来的哦】  
主要剧情（内有灌肠）【基本不是概要】  
被关了近乎半个月也没见着阳光的银时心情变得异常阴沉。  
缺乏运动、长期服药，颠倒生物钟的调教……他的身体状况一日不如一日，逃不掉也有些撑不下去，等不来救援的他开启了绝食状态，啥也不愿意吃，啥也不愿意喝。  
大虾，肥鱼，嫩肉，甜品，清酒……组织的宴会上，那些从江户的各处搜刮来的美食，摆满了一大桌。  
他的买主作为宴会的主人，强行带着他上了台面，项圈里gps可移动范围的调小，链条的去除伴随着脚环重量的加固……  
为了这一场光鲜而盛大的地下宴会，这位狡猾的买主考虑了很多，膨胀的虚荣心和极端的占有欲控制下，他的家，作为这次的会场，偷偷部署了大量的警备无人机，如果他想拿着餐刀挟持嘉宾做人质，无人机就会立马朝他射麻醉剂和撒网，可谓插翅难逃。  
慵懒正直的眼神，蓬松柔软的银色卷发与赤瞳的稀搭配，身着纹有秋草的暗茶色和服的他自带一种清新脱俗的气质，和这群人格格不入，而且狡猾的是，在场的只有他还处在这风华正茂的年纪，那壮实漂亮的肉体和俊朗绝伦的脸袋，只是远远看着，就是到了这个年纪，也会燃起把玩把玩他的冲动。  
这位被他的买主第一次带上台面的银时却从未正眼看过这场盛宴一眼，当周围的人已经开启饕餮盛宴——庆祝着今年的收成，恭喜他的买主抢到了这世上独一无二的活物，交杯庆祝之际，这位可怜的阶下囚只是一动不动地，木讷地成为了焦点。  
他坐在那把特殊的椅子上，双脚被牢牢锁住，不能动弹，只能像个精致的花瓶一样被人围绕着咔嚓咔嚓地拍照，虽然已经几天没有进食了，银时依旧对绕着自己的美餐不闻不顾，甚至，有些莫名地想吐。  
终于看不下去的买主指了指桌上的食物，想到在一群人面前当场违抗这家伙的后果，银时不得已地将食物拿起来，吞了几口。  
但被送回到房间，他就不停拿手指扣着喉咙，把那些全部，一点不剩地连着胃酸一起吐了出来，过了一段时间终于到了注入营养液也阻止不了他衰弱的境地。  
隔天清早，他被人推到了外面的一处草地上，脖子上的锁深深地钉进了土里，但这次能活动的范围明显扩大了。  
透过密密的格子窗，他隐隐约约看到了外面的情况，他也知道了这里不是他熟悉的街道，可能是郊外的某处住宅。  
于是，干脆地放弃了大声呼救，应该说，呼救是自讨苦吃的事情。  
银时有些惊异于自己的想法，但自己最近的确在行为上变得老实了一些，也收回了一些人权，譬如排泄和呼吸自由。  
可他还是不愿意进食，完全是不自由而宁死的架势，但他还是太天真了，这次带他出来，只是因为要清理房间，顺便晒太阳并解决他的进食问题。  
他的衣服被不由分说地扒了下来，整个肉体也暴露在阳光下，赤裸着身体的银时本能地想要逃跑，但刚迈出一个小步子就因为一阵电击被电麻了身子，瘫倒在地上。  
锁链的另一头，一只手正不耐烦地拉着锁链，把他一点点拖到了跟前。  
那张脸不怀好意地勾着嘴角，占据了银时的所有视野，那东西似乎在笑着，还上下打量着他好看的脸蛋儿有没有受伤。  
确定品相完美后，他们搬出了一把特殊的椅子，把他的身体向后翻，四肢则用鳄鱼皮制成的皮带绑紧在两边，他的屁股被迫微翘，那姿态，就像一只正在伸懒腰的猫。  
一根带着导管的漏壶被挂在了后方，轻轻随风摇曳着，即使受到大量药和无数次做爱的影响，他的小穴还是不欢迎任何来客。  
在屁股翘起的瞬间，小洞就遵从意识地收紧，但他的买主上前，仅是拿手指轻轻地揉弄揉弄，它就立马打开了，开始以肉眼可见的情态不停地收缩，把异物一点点嚼了进去，炸弹般的嘲笑在银时的耳边爆发，他的脸，立马羞红了。  
马上，导管也被插入了疲于抵抗的小门，大量稀释过的咖啡液顺着它涌了进去，温热的液体滑过他的后穴，流入他的肠道。  
他全身颤抖起来，发热的躯壳开始不住地想要逃离，但不过是身前自己的小家伙率先挺立了起来，他的身体明显比他的意识更容易叛变。  
由于上半身被低空悬在床垫上，下半身留下的空间带来的剧痛摩擦，这个可怜的小东西根本就腾不出一点机会，射不出来一星半点的它只能无处发泄地胀大，以半挺立的情况和自己的主人一起停在那里。  
不过多久就连他的肚子也被液体撑得圆滚滚了，就像怀孕了一般地咕噜咕噜地叫了起来，这逼着他顾不上面子地恳求起来。  
“唔嗯……想，想上厕所……”  
“银时，你可以排在这里，在我们大家的面前，或者这样好了，银时，忍15分钟，不长吧，要是成功了，让你回去排泄……”  
他当然选择忍耐着，菊花和前端关闭了阀门，脸却也涨的有些发白，摄像机在他的面前被架了起来，一只手突然攀上银时的腰，开始揉捏鼓起的肚子，其他人在旁边戏谑地发出“嘘嘘——”的声响。  
银时依旧闭着眼睛忍耐着，但没想，几根手指突然捅进了花穴，拔出的瞬间，液体喷射出来，由于这极端的羞耻感，他又强制把它闭合上，他不想让别人看到自己这般像婴儿一样无助的模样……  
（无了，肉太多了，写腻了）  
过了会儿，他的买主问他：以后还吃不吃饭，银时没有回应，电动肛塞的声音从背后传出，叫他头皮发麻，他再次询问银时，这次的他答应了下来：一定好好进食，所以，不要再对他灌肠拍摄了。  
他的“买家”继续威胁，以后还敢催吐，就在银时进食后上口塞，消化后再拿掉，马上会给他买跑步机和哑铃，每过一段时间会强制训练以保养肌肉……  
再又提了一大堆要求后，银时的排泄请求，他终于批准下来，几个人把他搀到了大树后面的木桶上，在一个人的监督下，他终于排出了体内的灌肠液……  
真是比什么都要难受和羞耻，他再也不想灌肠了……为此，只好克服自己这段时间的厌食症，重新习惯去吃饭了。  
【备注】  
“买主的日记”：银色的卷发，红色的瞳孔，金黄的草地上，身穿茶色和服，手脚戴着金铃，一手扶在大树上的他宛若麦田的守望者，安静，神圣，不可侵犯。  
但一想到可以控制他，他再也逃不掉，担心就全部消失了，是的，就算把他的灵魂折断也没关系，竭尽全力留住这个银翼天使的肉体和美丽的意识就很好了……  
不枉我重金买下他，他可真好啊，说实话，真不敢相信，这个男人竟然是“白夜叉”本人，当年还差点被他一刀砍了呢……果然，科技进步是好事，连这种怪物级别的人，都可以被牢牢控制住了，战场上的白夜叉，战场下的白珍珠，想想也挺好笑的。  
↓  
【转折点】  
隔天是银时生日，他能申请要一件东西，此时的他想到了去要这些东西中的一样……  
A.两个小健身哑铃和跳绳  
B.甜食大礼包和更多的jump  
C.一个人喝不完的上等好酒  
D.同学簿  
↓  
【各选项作用】  
A.两个小健身哑铃和跳绳（高银线达成条件1，好感度达2开启高银线）  
B.甜食大礼包和更多的jump（好感度+0）  
C.一个人喝不完的上等好酒（好感度+1 ）  
D.同学簿（好感度+1）  
好感度满4则解锁隐藏结局，可以后续依选择触发  
\---------------------------  
【分支结局3】  
（条件：上题选A+守卫好感度达2→进入高银线）  
【警告，高银线是鬼畜线！内含特殊xp，真正的R18-G就是它，不过结局还是暖的，就是过程有些刺激，不看也依旧可以解锁全成就，是否选择跳过？】  
A.是 B.否  
【解锁高银线成就：男人啊，也可以拥有少女感】  
…………………  
【选A→高银线结局】  
【时间长了后，感情可能会像牛奶一样变质】  
【主要剧情】  
银时从宴会上了解到他的这个买主和鬼兵队最近会有一场交易，又通过和守卫的一次次交流后，他套出了鬼兵队会在这两天的晚上来搬货的情报，虽然地点是未知的，但至少有了时间，他闭着眼睛也猜的到这曾经的战友会怎么选择时间，虽然银时也不想向和春雨合作的高杉求助，但现在自己没得选了。  
他猜的出来，自己现在位于地下仓库这样的地方，但凡能给一点提示，自己就可能逃的掉，他要到的跳绳和哑铃能帮他实现这点，这可能是那个变态也想不到的这个囚笼的弱点。当天，在房间检查已经结束，守卫换班的时候，他开始了他的计划。  
【注】为了不要太长，这里简化到底到底地直言一下基本逻辑，看肉的同学可以跳，基本是聪明阿银的【智力碾压部分】，由于是概要里的概要，基本没有爽点，可以略过  
（趁着外面的守卫走了，人基本应该都去应付高杉了，对摄像头前的人进行色诱，守卫以为他疯了，也正好感觉上来了，银时被链子拴着，他意淫银时跑不掉，就一个人到房间去看，但在人给银时下药的一瞬间，银时马上用手勒晕了他，其实有赌过ai会不会识别他的这种行为，但好在没事，那个中年人跟他预测的一样，只会想着自己，接着在预判了摄像头前的人肯定会先去按麻痹气槽按钮的瞬间，用哑铃把出气口堵住，接着用系着绳索的哑铃往四个角的摄像头扔，击坏摄像头，现在这个情况，在那个中年人忙的要命的情况下，守卫只能去请求外面的支援，压制住“妄想逃跑的”银时，正中银时下环，银时马上把高的东西推到排风口下，拿哑铃尽无数次全力去敲攘夷战争时期的暗号，铁的声音传导过去，传到另一处还在聊天的高杉那里，高杉马上听出来，顺着声音的方向找了过去……他的计划成功了。高杉逼迫他们打开大门，让他看看里面的东西，终于，找到了已经被再次制服的银时。）  
【高银线（1）（救人在这里）】  
“老头，我们之间的合作可能要结束了，但是，如果把这个家伙交给我，桥梁还不会断，那边的生意，我们还会鼎力相助。”  
“高杉先生，这个人之外的，都可以，只有这个人，绝对不行，他是我花大价钱买来的，而且，养了他挺久，特别钟意他。”  
“是吗？其实我早就想这么做了，今天正好有了机会。”  
刀剑和枪支齐齐指向了高杉，但根本不需要他拔刀，鬼兵队又怎么放着自己的少主一个人到这种不明不白的地下呢，转瞬之间，琴弦构成的杀人大网铺展开来……  
“真是无聊的男人。”  
高杉一甩控制器上的血迹，填入特制钥匙，打开了关住银时的囚笼。  
他慢步走到奄奄一息的银时跟前，从下而上地去看这具凄惨的身体。  
没有人知道此刻高杉晋助的心里在想什么，他只是站在耷拉着脑袋的银时下，像教徒在朝圣一样的对着这位受难者目不转睛地看着，不言一语。  
接着把钥匙丢给了站在暗处的来岛又子，简单吩咐了一下。  
“把货拿走，另外……”高杉走出房间，放队员进去，背对着他们下了指令，”把他，也给带走。”  
满月之下，高杉小口地抽着烟，在月光之下 漫步着，身后是全副武装的鬼兵队，扛着大量的货物，在那队伍最前面的担架上，躺着昏睡不醒的银时。  
当他再次醒来的时候，眼前的世界果然不一样了，窗户外，是宁静的蓝色星球。  
银时意识到，这下完了，失策了——  
鬼兵队和春雨合作了，自己这不是羊入虎口吗？但不管怎么说，至少比那里好吧，高杉，应该不会在这里杀了自己，依自己的了解，他想要的不是这种东西，而且看这身上的绷带，是被治疗了吗？身上也没锁链之类的东西，应该能回去吧……  
他煞有其事地自我剖析着，丝毫没有意识到门口正站着偷偷观望着的人。  
“银时，这颗星球，你喜欢它吗？”  
紧锁的门打开了，高杉慢慢走了进来，坐到了窗边，朝着银时看去。  
“哼……不知道。”  
银时有意地别过脑袋，朝着头顶的天花板看。  
“还真是不讲情趣啊，不过你得待在这里了，你的身体，情况是糟糕透了，连我都没有破坏的想法了。”  
“高杉……”  
“这么瞪我也没用，不是我做的，不知道你又怎么闹腾了，但确实是脚筋断了，而且药又杂又毒，得休养，对了，银时，你摸摸自己的下面，有有意思的事。”  
“喂，喂喂！不会吧……”  
自己的小兄弟，消失了，银时在自己空落落的裆部不断地摸索着，不知该说什么。  
“你想要变回去吗？”  
高杉放下烟管，走到他的跟前，银时看起来是那么的狼狈而可悲，和往常自己看见的虽是慵懒但依旧挺直腰杆的他完全不一样。  
“那是当然，难道还要说"啊，真不错吗？"我还想回去……回到那群家伙的身边去。”  
“是吗？”  
“高杉！你做什么？！”  
银时向着抓住他手腕的高杉挥过拳去，但满血满状态的他轻轻松松就躲过了攻击，又马上反击了回去。  
由于药的副作用，银时的身体变得异常敏感，只是被抓住了手腕，大量的快感就从神经深处反了上来。  
“放开……放……”他不停地挣扎着，但高杉只是拿绳索缠紧了他的手，又把他扔在地上。  
“这个药呢，解除条件只有一个，那就是经历妊娠，既然你说想……”  
“高杉君，还有别的方法的吧……”  
“哦？就算是你，也受不了吗？还是说，难道你想一直保持这种一碰就要发情的样子吗？这样可不能正常生活，等脚好的差不多了，就从我眼前消失！连对着现实都握不住刀的家伙，没有我帮忙的价值。”  
高杉向下俯视着眼前的这个男人，念着旧情，良心实在过不去，才拉了他一把，被倒咬一口就得了，毕竟自己和春雨合作，被银时讨厌也是当然的，这家伙最讨厌这种只会掠夺的组织。  
但现在的银时竟然这么不能接受现实，投入到自己的康复里来，明明那群人已经被自己杀光了，方法也有了，还害怕着名为“未来”的野兽，是害怕重蹈覆辙吗？  
他可是坂田银时，就不该这么脆弱，高杉心里，越加的窝火。  
躺着的银时却在这个时候开口了。  
“高杉！来吧……”  
他的眼神活过来了，似乎是下定了决心。  
“这样才对啊，银时。”  
高杉心里的野兽悸动起来，破坏欲，性欲，爱欲，保护欲，占有欲、香欲、触欲……  
不知道，不知道，这头平日里被牢牢控制的野兽， 现在异常混乱。  
【高银线（2）】（受孕在这里）  
【以下部分，除了基本剧情，内含男性受孕的R18-G元素，请留心】  
【另外，鉴于我个人的某些情怀，这次的作爱，是全套的，很长，谢谢check！】  
迎着浅浅的光，高杉小心翼翼地解下了病号服的绳结，轻车熟路地扒开了银时的衣服。  
胸倒也没有变化，变的果然只有那里吗……  
想归想，做归做，此时的高杉，宛若一条毒舌，悄悄盘上银时的胸脯，在他的耳边呼呼地喘着热气。  
疼痛不时缠上银时的双胸，那是相当粘腻的热吻，或者说，是猎人正在认真地标记，这位猎人埋头辗转着在银时洁白紧实的胸脯上来回舐弄着，时柔时狠，时轻时重，一道道红痕宣誓着自己的主权地位，温柔而狂气，勾起了银时一阵阵酥麻的快乐，也带起了不可控制的情欲。  
他又挑起银时的下巴，想也不想地吻了过去，两人的"舌战"就像原始部落的战舞，看起来这像是高杉单方面在挑衅，实际上则是对银时煸风点火般的挑逗，二人的双唇合在一起，高杉轻巧地刺激着这藏匿在牙缝后的公主，吸引着四处躲藏的银时的舌尖，这是相当戏谑的爱意，不过几秒钟的功夫，银时便被俘虏了，他的舌头终于主动追了过去，就这样，二人的舌头纠缠在一起，一个软糯而香甜，一个深沉而灵活，仿佛再也分不开，但高杉从不是沉溺于一种快乐就满足的人，他最懂得享受狂欢，仅仅是做了前戏，银时就已经欲火中烧，全身燥热不断，向他的主人疯狂索求着。  
高杉也已经等不住了，可他心里头明白得很，银时是多么“狡猾”的生物，只要一不被约束，这家伙就一定会想尽办法自求安逸地逃走，想到这个天然卷逃走后嘲讽他的样子，他轻轻啧了啧舌。  
为了暂时防止他逃跑，高杉压制住银时，从怀里掏出一条黑绳，环住了银时的脖子，在他的胸前打结，又小心的绕开他那对受伤的乳头，绕着身体缠了几圈，向下延伸过去，绳索向蛇一样一圈圈挽住银时的手臂，牢牢缚住了银时的双手，然后他又再次把绳索熟练地穿了回去，在脖子处绑死，让他的手保持被提起的状态，随后，把绳子圈死在了塌头扶手的栏杆腿上。  
剧烈的拘束感蔓延至全身，极端的羞耻心笼罩下，银时涨红了脸，闪躲着高杉的眼睛，这和他健壮雪白的漂亮肉体和银白色的俊发形成了剧烈的反差，又和他黯红的瞳孔交相辉映，相当的诱人。  
多了个大门是这种感受吗？麻烦了，好像已经湿了！阿银我可真够倒霉的……该死，该死，媚药的效果好像又上来了。  
上演着内心戏的银时求救似的看向高杉，望能再收获一个热吻缓解一下情况，就此停手，他已经想打退堂鼓了，但映入眼帘的，却是高杉挺立的肉棒和看向肉穴的不怀好意的笑，银时的淫水，已经染湿了一小片床单，肉穴正咕叽咕叽地呼唤着自己的伴侣，小声地恳求着，再也停不下来。  
“真行啊，看来不需要润滑液了，是吧，银时？”  
“需要！不是，高杉，等下，把绳子解开，我不会跑的！会待在这艘船上的！今天就这样吧，好吗？能不能明天再继续啊……不要，你不要过来啊！至少体位，让我选个舒服点的位置，松绑，好吗？”  
不顾瑟瑟发抖的银时，也不顾自己的感情如何沉浮，两根手指不由分说的径直插入了银时的肉穴，在里头不客气地搅和起来，来回来回地滑动着，随意地撩拨着，这是它第一次接客，但却相当的熟练。  
那个手感，可真是不得了，高杉他从未碰过如此恰到好处的桃花洞，如此温暖而厚实，如此粘腻而柔韧，还在微微地蠕动和收缩着，尝试去挽留这两根异物，他还看到银时的身体正跟着指尖的节奏荡漾不止，那双一直带着光点的眼睛也渐渐地涣散失焦。  
明明还只是手指，明明还没有捅到底……  
银时他自己体验过尿道拴，后穴棒，口枷等等等等，那些只有疼痛和恶心，孤独和愤怒，要是没有催情剂，他相信自己一定硬不起来，唯独这次，自己好像在期待着什么。  
是期待吗？还是别的什么，银时，不知道。  
大量的催产素正拥堵在大脑里控制着这具身体，多巴胺传递着快乐和性欲，高杉身上独特的烟草味和淡淡的体香无数次地诱导着他，刺激着他陷入爱的狂热，身体正重复地下发着一条自杀式的疯狂指令：  
自己的花穴，想要眼前的这根肉棒，自己的身体，想要怀上高杉的孩子。  
直到自己无意识地把腿对着高杉毫无保留的张的更开，自己的耻毛都被他看得一清二楚时，他更愿意相信自己大概是疯了。  
此刻的高杉却已经单方面决定了，正面进攻，他抓住银时的双腿，凑近了他的花宛，炙热的棒身冲进了这个贪婪的洞穴。  
没法逃跑的银时大口大口地喘息起来，努力控制着自己的娇吟，做着最后的反抗，但甜蜜的气息却一次次扑到高杉的脸上，配合着那对已经爽到紧眯成一线的略显迷茫的双目，诱惑着他继续下去。  
终于，那个花穴吞入了整根肉棒，就像传粉要传向花蕊的最深处，找到那一小朵唯一的过程，高杉压紧颤抖的银时，又往里送了一些，这一次，一下子顶到了花芯。  
饱受情意折磨的银时的意识再次到了一个新的高点，那里是他的高潮点，淫水在虎穴的深处爆发开来，一大滩蜜汁流了出来，打湿了他小嘴上方的银色卷毛，已经不知道，是疼痛还是快乐了。  
人类的作欢远比花蕊的授粉复杂，只是去了一次的话，那是远远不够的，他们都还想要，此刻，能有对方就够了。  
高杉一把抱起银时，把他架到自己的身上，让他正面朝着自己，随后，向上狡猾的一顶，只看见银时的身体一阵剧烈的痉挛。  
他的甬道接纳了这根胀起的淫棒，不断地吮吸榨取着这根火热的器物，不断抽插的肉棒在柔软花穴里滑动着，发出了啪啪啪的声响。最后，胀到极限的巨棒终于放出了自己的精华，准确来说，是高杉轻轻哼着发泄出来，白液从那个小口喷薄而出，灌进了银时的小嘴。银时只感觉肚子一阵火辣辣地热，以及从甬道涌入的暖热异物正一点点填进自己毫无防备的新生子宫。他要哭出来了，眼睛泪汪汪的，不知道是对受孕的害怕，还是自己的这个部位的本能和媚药携手刻下单方面的“喜悦”，他已经快要到极限了……  
彻底到达高潮的朦胧中，银时望着高杉。  
面不改色的高杉解开了银时身上的绳子，长长地，长长地叹了口气，随后，又坐回了窗台，爇了些烟草，在旁边若有所思地看着银时。他是进入贤者模式了吗？谁知道呢？  
只知道一个月后，他亲自载着银时去了空间站请医生。  
“这位先生，他怀了，怎么搞的，这明明是男的才对……大概知道了，那个药？顺便问问，几发中的？人工授精？您亲自上的？”  
“混蛋，不想要你的诊所了吗？”  
“这里人形科就我一个，这个家伙还挺好看的，生了的你们要是不要，可以给我，正好我想收养个人类小孩。”  
“看完就去死吧。”  
“高杉先生，我们都是老相识了，您这话说点好伤人，哎，开个玩笑，别当真。”  
“不要再有下一次，不然真砍了你。”  
银白的空间站里，高杉靠在墙上，进行着无所谓的对话，他目不转睛地守着轮椅上的银时，似乎在面无表情地偷偷担心着什么。  
虽然在来的路上已经大体猜到自己要多个种了，但听到这个消息的他心理似乎还是有一些慌张，高杉擅长破坏，也害怕破坏。  
“最近有什么不舒服的吗？嗯？”  
猫星人扫描了一遍银时的身体，小声地询问着银时的想法，也注意到了他脖子和脚上的勒痕。  
“想吐，肚子痛，失眠，想吃甜的，还有……”  
银时抬起脑袋，瞅了瞅高杉，列了一大堆。  
“正常的，身体也比上次你给我看的那个凄惨的状况好很多了，除了那个恶性药，别的都好多了，是因为锁着还是什么？这个脚，还没好……这个样子，他可不会喜欢。”  
远处，藏着一大堆拿着望远镜的人。  
“总督大人他好像笑了一下，啊，没了。”  
“没想到啊，总督夫人会是个“他”啊。”  
“大人不会抛弃我们吧？”  
“他不是那种肤浅的男人！”  
高杉推着耷拉着脑袋的银时走出来的瞬间，又立马全部逃开了。  
“你没骗我我是很感动啦，现在我有了，可以紧盯医嘱，回去后把我放开了吗？被锁着很麻烦诶，至少让我在船上可以自由走动，我至少还得赖着你8个多月……”  
“行，但这一个定位项圈，还是给我戴着。”  
“这个恶趣味的东西怎么还在，我还以为被你们连着那群人一起砍了呢。”  
好不容易接受自己怀孕的银时紧紧抓着扶手，努力压抑住自己复杂的感情。  
“不一样的，银时，这是我圈养擅长破坏的宇宙怪物剩下的东西。”  
“这年头，拘束系可不受欢迎哦，你可真够霸道的，高杉。”  
高杉摸上银时的肚子，轻轻地按压了一下，又抓起他的下巴，强吻了一口。  
结果，他的嘴唇，被这只舔着自己毛的野兽咬破了，好像流了血。  
【结局】  
回去后，银时被允许在船上走动，高杉原本以为他会被孤立，又老老实实地回到房间里去，结果花了一周就完美融入了鬼兵队，也给万事屋的大家好好寄了信，说两年内会回去，又过了一个月，竟然穿上了不知道谁给的，鬼兵队的衣服，扛着武士刀，一副白夜叉时候的打扮，屁颠屁颠帮忙杀敌去了。  
银时知道自己的状况，所以也不会去逃跑，只是天天想着而已，他还是想回去，回到大家的身边去，虽然也有鬼兵队请来的人天天伺候着他的饮食起居，像个祖宗一样供着，周围的人对他也很好，丝毫没有因为自己是个俘虏就亏待他，高杉似乎也不太管这位囚人，虽然会隔三差五地找他来一发帮忙解决他定期的发情，但时间长了，高杉的性癖也不奇怪，甚至可以说，还挺正常的，所以，勉强也能接受。  
到了八个多月的时候，大着肚子，把敌我双方吓的一愣一愣的“鬼兵队的鬼夫人银时”，终于被拉下了战场，果然是个应该自由的人，被锁在房间的他精神状况明显又差了许多，终于到了就算大家拿甜食和jump围着他跳舞都没用的地步，而且到了晚上就因为长期不爱爱疯狂地发情，现在这个状态，高杉也不好去帮他解决药效的副作用，只好用心良苦地按尺寸给他买了几个自慰的玩具，让他自己解决。  
活着还是得活着，银时忍耐着，他知道日子要到头了，不免又乐观起来，终于可以走啦！奇怪的是，他发现自己开心不起来。  
终于到了生产的那天，高杉似乎没来（在门口徘徊，没进去），银时忍着痛，咬牙切齿地把孩子生了下来，是个男娃娃，他本人也相当生猛，也许是这辈子已经遇上了太多的十级痛苦，刚生完不久，银时就自己爬下了床。孩子由乳娘来喂，他根本不用操心（也产不了），又呆了一个多月，做完了月子复健完不久后，他的小兄弟终于回来了，药的副作用也终于消失，银时喜极而泣，也在高杉面前说了个明白，准备离开。  
但一想到自己有了个小孩，是自己的亲身骨肉，还不能断奶，又不乐意了，高杉也不说什么，也不会去主动看婴儿，于是他又决定待1年，这一年里，高杉甚至没有来主动找过他，这让平常一个人抱着这个银色卷发的碧瞳婴儿到处走动的银时莫名有些寂寞和心寒，直到某天半夜，银时实在忍不住来窜出个脑袋来看小孩时，却恰好发现了在育婴间俯身看着孩子的高杉晋助，在让孩子叫自己“爸爸”，那个孩子的小手抓住了高杉手指，paba的叫着，他宠溺地微笑着，银时见状跑开了，却被高杉发现了，但他没说什么。  
又过了几天，银时带着孩子逃回了地球，他原本以为高杉会来追他，自己也做好了为了守护他抵抗至死的准备，但高杉没追过去。（是高杉故意给他留的船，他觉得孩子跟着自己特别不好，毕竟常年在奔波和打斗，还是让他跟着银时回老家比较好）  
银时回到了万事屋，虽然多了个孩子，但还好有登势女士和凯瑟琳帮忙照看着，新八和神乐因为银时回来了挺开心的，所以日子也还是能过下去，喧闹的日常还是继续着。  
不知是遗传了谁，这孩子特别聪明，似乎是个小天才，两岁就会问简单的话了，银时也是喜出望外，他问飘起来的银时：妈咪是谁？  
银时发现私下无人，于是指了指自己，他又问：爹地呢？  
他无奈地笑了笑，指了指浩瀚的宇宙。  
又说：不知道呢，等你大一点再告诉你，你性高杉，所以长大了问你爹要钱去，他可是个有钱的少爷，不要告诉神乐和新八哦。  
虽然孩子还听不懂这样的词，但他还是，似懂非懂地对着“妈妈”树了个大大的拇指。  
“啊……你这个笨蛋……这又是遗传了谁啊……还以为会有清爽的直发呢……啊……眼神好凶啊！小孩，还是哭哭笑笑更可爱哦，给你买好吃的去，好吗？笑一个。”  
自说自话笑个不停的银时抱起了孩子，把他送上了自己厚实的肩膀。  
【结语】  
一直以来，高杉一直注视着他的背影，攘夷战争时期也好，斩杀老师的时候也好，妖刀的时候也好，和春雨作战的时候也好……银时也一直注视着他的远行，越来越远，越来越远，到底从是什么时候开始变成这样的呢？大概，只有挥剑的时候，他们才能直视着对方……  
（ps：好在大结局解了我的心头疑）  
【备注】  
高杉是有些琢磨不透，这个结局是我个人倾向的，其实想了挺多的，可能性大概是这个排序：  
这个结局>（大于）银时为了给孩子一个完整的家庭，主动留下，二人共同抚养孩子>高杉强行占有银时，时间长了，花样多了，银时就范，乖乖留下带孩子>高杉和银时商量，把孩子寄养给合适的人>银时逃走，孩子由高杉暂且寄养给他人>银时把孩子抱回地球，送养了孩子=高杉送养孩子，主动送银时回去  
\-------------------------------  
\-------------------------------  
{未完}


End file.
